


The Kind You Stop

by thesoldierwithredstar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Character Death, Gun Violence, Helicarrier, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoldierwithredstar/pseuds/thesoldierwithredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America Winter Soldier AU where Steve doesnt take off his helmet, but Bucky remembers him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kind You Stop

Steve knew he was going to be there, why he was surprised to this? The same look was on Bucky's eyes again, while he was standing in front of him and looking at each other in the eye.

 

Buc--the Winter Soldier, his mission was this level 6 blondie, who was about to destroy his family that he was with for a really long time. This man was his mission. He was thinking about his first move, through the shield, as the man, or with his name Steve, called him with a stupid name like "Buck". Who the hell is Buck? This is The Soldier, not a man who was looking like one of his pitty friends.

 

They bowed heads as the/his talking was over.

 

And the fight began.

 

Soldier has shot him twice already, they werent so deep but it was going to work. Blood loss is blood loss. It will make him weaker.

 

They fell down to the glass floor. He stabbed him in the chest, using his gorgeous and strong metal arm.

 

It was useless. This man, Steve, had no chance against the Winter Soldier. Who the hell he thinks he was? Just because he has a stupid shield...

 

Now, the man had a knife wound and three holes with soviet bullets, but it wasnt enough. He was still trying to put in that green thing, so that means another bullet, in the head.

 

And he did as he thought, he shot him through his head.

 

Mission accomplished.  he thought proudly, and smirking with the success he had for this challenging mission. It was kinda funny actually,  having this difficult mission after a long time... It felt different,  but it was over now. .

 

He put his gun in its place and began to climb the stairs upwards using his left arm. It was curiousty that made him to do that. Who was there under that mask actually?  he knew it was Captain America but...

 

He examined the dead man's suit carefully,  like it was... It felt familiar.  Weird.

 

_Maybe because of the file photos._

 

Still, he couldn't resist that urge which was repeating in back of his mind to take off that blue thing from his head.

 

He hadnt so much time before the hellicarrier hit somewhere but it was enough.

 

He stepped forward and bend down, feeling a very bad thing, something that feels very very wrong.

 

It started to scare him.

 

Why was he feeling like this? It wasn't right to feel this just for a mission.

 

His left hand gripped the blue helmet, and pulled it up and there he was... The blonde man, who just fought with him to the death, who stood on a cliff before a train mission, who drank with him in a bar, who was tinier and smaller once, who called him pal, who was with him always...

 

Every memory slapped him in the face.

The pain and emptiness he felt at that moment... The guilt... The betraying... How?.. It doesn't matter how. The only thing matters is he was dead now, killed by himself, his best friend.

 

"No..." he managed to talk with the knot in his chest. "Steve?" he pulled the body on his lap, to move his eyes, although the hole in his forehead and open still eyes. "I-I remember Steve... I really do" he remembered when he came to rescue him while he was being tortured "I'm here, I'm here for you just like you came... Steve?" it was hard to get the words together, he leaned to see him better through his wet eyes, "Just... Say something... I remembered..." he whispered in the helicarrier holding tightly his best friend as it hit the other one and blew up.


End file.
